Buried Alive II (1997)
|preceded_by = Buried Alive|imagecat = Buried Alive II}} Buried Alive II is a 1997 horror/thriller television film directed by Tim Matheson. It is a sequel to the 1990 film, Buried Alive. It starred Ally Sheedy, Tim Matheson, Stephen Caffrey and Tracey Needham. Plot When his best friend Sheriff Sam Eberly dies ten years later, Clint, now living under the name Michael Haden, comes back to his home town for the funeral. He is a man that has health issues because of the attempted murder with poison. At the funeral, the man's niece, Laura, who knows Clint, sees him but he leaves before she could approach him. Laura is married to Randy who hates his life in the small town and because Laura doesn't empathize with him, he has an affair. He tells his girlfriend that once he finds a way to get away he'll leave Laura for her. But she's not patient. At the reading of her uncle's will, they learn that he has a fortune of $250,000 which he was unaware of. Randy sees this as their opportunity to get out but Laura is hesitant. Later he hears the story of what happened to Clint and decides to do that to Laura and buy a yacht with it so he can go away from the town. Laura eventually corners Clint, who tells her to forget him cause technically he is a wanted man. She accpepts who he is and promises not to tell anyone. Both of them of the reestablish their former relationship. Later Randy gives Laura the toxin and makes plans to make sure, what happened to Clint doesn't happened to her. Instead he wants her to be buried alive. Later when Clint learns of what happened to her, he goes to dig her up. He dies just as he opens the coffin. By doing this he saves her life. Laura awakens and goes home and sees Randy with his girlfriend who was also involves in the attempted killing. She wants to kill them for that. However, when she later hears about Randy´s plans to have babies with his girlfriend, she instead decides to play games with them while the authorities find Clint´s body and realise what he must have done to his wife and her accomplice. Finally she knocks them both out, takes them to the yacht he had already bought for his plans and locks them in a hermetically closed room she built before they regained consiousness. After they regained it, she says goodbye to Randy from the other side of that room, makes a hole in the yacht and leaves it while it is sinking. The next day Laura visits Clint's real grave, thanking him for what he's done. She then leaves the town to start a new life while Randy and Roxanne, his girlfriend, hopelessly scream for help in the now sunken yacht. Cast * Ally Sheedy as Laura Riskin * Stephen Caffrey as Randy Riskin * Tracey Needham as Roxanne * Tim Matheson as Clint Goodman/Michael Haden * Brian Libby as Earl, the embalmer * Shawnette Baity as the Gospel Singer * Clifton Daniel as Walter * Ron Dortch as Doctor Diner * Keith Flippen as the Assistant Embalmer * Tommy Hinkley as Sheriff Jim Puller External links * * * * Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Films of the 1990s Category:1997 films Category:Psychological films